A Sudden Need
by LittleSecret
Summary: Shizuo is suddenly undressed by Izaya and.. things happen! Izuo/Smut/Smut/Smut/Might be lemon


"I-Izaya! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What are you talking about, Shizu-chan?"

"Why are you pulling my fucking pants down!" he exclaimed. Currently, Shizuo was lying on his back on their shared bed with an Izaya towered over him and pulling off his pants, letting them fall to the floor once they came off. The blonde's shirt had already been disposed of along with his vest and bowtie. All Shizuo's clothing lay on the floor beside the bed. Except for his boxers.

"I'm obviously stripping you." Izaya chuckled with a smirk on his face, which seemed painfully dangerous.

"W-well, why?" Shizuo growled, embarrassed at their current position.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan. Do you really feel the need to ask?" Izaya said smugly as he cupped Shizuo's forming erection and squeezed it firmly.

"Ah.." Shizuo let out regrettably.

"See? You like it." He smirked and leaned down to kiss the blonde's lips forcefully, gently licking the other's lips, begging for entrance. Shizuo simply groaned in annoyance since he hadn't asked for this. He had been sitting innocently on the couch in their shared apartment and suddenly Izaya jumped from his swivel chair, completely abandoning his computer, not to mention his work, and dragged Shizuo all the way upstairs only to drop him onto the bed. No warning given.

"Grnn.." Shizuo mumbled against Izaya lips and it only seemed to turn Izaya further on. The raven rubbed against the bulge in Shizuo's pants and aggressively forced the blonde's lips apart, grinning when his tongue entered the other's mouth. He playfully licked the blonde's tongue but Shizuo simply tried to push the other away. After a few rounds of tongue battling, Shizuo gave in and played along with the flea's dominant muscle.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, Izaya pulled back and both panted slightly from the need of air. "That's better." Izaya smirked and pulled back a bit, to rip Shizuo's boxers off, revealing his arousal. "Oh, my." He chuckled evilly. "Let's do something about this, shall we?" Before Shizuo could protest, his cock was grabbed roughly and a muffled moan escaped his lips. Izaya began pumping his cock and slowly picked up his pace as he leaned back over the blonde's torso and placed rough, forceful kisses on Shizuo's jaw line, down his neck and onto his chest. He gently bit down on his collar.

Shizuo bit his cheek to hold back his moans of pleasure. Shit, it felt good. He couldn't help but want more but he wouldn't admit it. He had already given in to the forceful, passionate kiss they shared before, and he definitely didn't want to give Izaya the satisfaction of having Shizuo moan himself senseless. No. Way.

Then Izaya abruptly bit down on his collar and Shizuo put a hand on the back of the raven's head, tangling his fingers in the other's hair. Wait, he was encouraging Izaya to continue! He couldn't go there! But.. it just felt _so _good. Screw it! He wanted it and he couldn't help it! Though, he still wanted to shun from moaning. Izaya was already a self-satisfied animal as it was. He didn't need him to turn even worse.

Izaya smirked at the fingers in his hair and found his way down to a nipple. He teasingly licked it and earned a smothered groan from his partner. "Why are you holding it back, Shizu-chan? I know your brain is screaming for more." Izaya said confidently and sucked on the nipple.

Damn, Izaya just had to know everything about him, didn't he? "Shut up…" Shizuo said as angrily as he possibly could in his situating; he bit his lip hard.

Izaya smirked and let go of the other's cock, earning a displeased mewl that Shizuo couldn't help but let out. He had been _so _unbelievable close to coming! Couldn't he have stoked him just for two more goddamn minutes?

The raven greedily placed his mouth on Shizuo's member and swallowed the head of Shizuo's cock, licking it teasingly.

"Ah.." Shizuo reluctantly moaned. The raven-haired slid his mouth further down over Shizuo's hot cock and sucked gently. "Fuck.." the blonde half moaned, half mewled, and closed his eyes tightly while curling his toes in pleasure. The raven moved further down and sucked again. "Rhnn.." Izaya kept moving down, swallowing more of his arousal until his cock hit the back of his mouth. He sucked hard and moved back up, making Shizuo throw his head back and tense his muscles in pleasure, fighting bravely to suppress his obscene moans. He failed. A tiny groan escaped him and Izaya chuckled, pleased at the exceptional, spectacular and beautiful sound coming from his boyfriend's lips. It wasn't very loud but he could definitely hear it.

The light chuckled sent shivers of pleasure down Shizuo's spine as it vibrated through his throbbing erection. "Urghh.." he complained, but Izaya knew better. That complaint was meant to cover a moan. A satisfied Izaya went back down on Shizuo's cock, gliding his tongue against the inner side of his cock as he moved down, swallowing his length. He slid back up, gently licking his cock in the process. He slid back down, swallowing Shizuo's cock. The raven sucked hard.

Shizuo arched his back, body tense, as he came right into the raven's mouth, moaning unwillingly. Izaya swallowed as much of Shizuo's release as he could and pulled off with a 'pop' sound, teasingly licking his lips, while a string of excess cum he hadn't been able to swallow ran down his chin.

Shizuo's eyes were half open, watching Izaya as he panted and enjoyed the after glow of his orgasm. The sight of Izaya licking his lips for _his _cum turned Shizuo on. The cum that ran down his chin made him look exceptionally hot as well. Damn.

"So cute." Izaya smirked, wiping away the cum on his chin with his thumb only to lick it off. "Your face looks amazingly adorable when you're blushing, Shi~zu~chan~," Izaya sang.

"Urgh, fuck off." Shizuo said, though there was no trace of seriousness in his voice. Damn it, Shizuo was already starting to get hard again from how Izaya licked Shizuo's cum off of his finger! Why did the guy have to be so fucking attractive?

"You're being rude, Shizu-chan. We can't have that, now, can we?" Izaya pulled his shirt off and unzipped his pants, letting his clothing join Shizuo's on the floor. He happily pulled his own boxers off, releasing his throbbing arousal. Oh yes, he was so ready for this.

"Wha-? N-no! Could you for once just fucking ask before doing anything?" Shizuo growled as he composed himself from his orgasm.

"Alright then." Izaya started, "Shizu-chan, how would you like me to fuck you?"

Shizuo could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment. How could the damn flea say something so embarrassing so bluntly? It was beyond Shizuo's belief.

"Well?" Izaya asked with a smirk.

"A-ah.. D-don't ask me something like that, flea!"

Izaya laughed lightly at the flustered blonde and decided to roll him over on his stomach, making sure his hips were lifted. "Then we'll do it like this~," he smirked. He opened the drawer of his night table and found a bottle of lube. Izaya squeezed some on two of his fingers and covered them in the liquid. Having wet his finger's he rubbed circles around Shizuo's entrance.

"Grnn.. Fucking tease." Shizuo hissed.

"I knew Shizu-chan wanted me to fuck him."

"Wha- ah!" Shizuo moaned when the first finger entered him without warning. He couldn't help but moan. Besides, he was already done for since Izaya was very well aware of how much Shizuo wanted him at that moment. He might as well enjoy it and give in to the amazing feeling of being fucked. If he had to be honest, he couldn't wait to get Izaya's member far up his ass.

"That's better." Izaya nodded to himself and began thrusting the finger in and out of Shizuo's tight hole, gradually stretching his opening. Shizuo let out some obscene sounds of pure pleasure and grabbed the pillow his head lay on tightly with his fists when the second finger entered him. Both fingers expertly moved around inside him, stretching his entrance in a caring, yet forceful manner that turned Shizuo on beyond understanding.

"Izaya?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Just fucking enter me." Shizuo groaned impatiently. Izaya merely smirked at the eager yet needy tone in Shizuo voice.

"As you wish." He grinned, pulling his fingers out and positioning himself so that the tip of his cock threatened to enter his hole. He held onto the blonde's hips to keep him in place and slowly pushed the head inside. Both men moaned lightly at the pleasurable feeling.

Shizuo was utterly pleased when Izaya moved in faster and moaned, not caring he was satisfying Izaya's ego.

Izaya couldn't help but let out a pleasured mewl as he felt Shizuo's walls tightening around his hard member. "Relax~." Izaya gently told him and rubbed small circles into Shizuo's hip in order to help him relax.

Once he was fully inside he started moving out and then back in, adjusting the blonde's insides to the size of his cock.

"Arhh.. Fuck.. Izaya, faster for fucks sake.." The blonde's complain was followed by a mewl.

"No problem, sweetheart." Izaya smirked and kept thrusting. Slowly at first, until Shizuo got more used to the feeling and he quickened his pace.

Shizuo tightened his grip on the pillow and closed his eyes tightly, groaning in pleasure. "Does it feel good, huh, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked needlessly.

"Stupid ques-ahh, question.." the blonde said, slightly annoyed by the dump question. "Harder.." he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Ah? What was that?" Izaya said smugly.

"You heard, hnn.. me."

"I'm afraid not." He teased. "Ah.. ha.."

"Harder.." Shizuo mumbled again. "Nnn.. Arrhg.."

"You have to speak louder if, ahnn.. if you want me to hear it, Shizu-chan."

"Harder!" Shizuo practically yelled.

Izaya grinned and did as told, thrusting harder into the other. "Ah!" Shizuo moaned loudly, arching his back while throwing his head back. Izaya had hit his sweet spot and it felt pretty damn good. Amazing, to be more precise. Izaya positioned himself and kept thrusting hard into the same spot, making Shizuo moan and groan out loud over and over again.

The moans turned Izaya incredibly on. He felt that strange yet fantastic feeling in his abdomen he always felt right before getting an orgasm, but he had to hold back. He wanted Shizuo to come before he did. The raven-haired slid a hand down to Shizuo's cock and grabbed the hard member, pumping it in the same rhythm as he thrusted into him.

"Fuck, flea! Rhnn! Ah.. hah.." the blonde moaned at the sudden touch. They were both panting and covered in sweat but Izaya couldn't care any less as he leaned over the blonde and kissed his upper back. He sucked on his shoulder blade, leaving a hickey. "Ahh!" Shizuo moaned loudly as he came right onto Izaya's hand and the sheets.

The moan Shizuo let out made the informant come as well. He had been ready to come any minute but that moan sounded unbelievably delicious and it made him feel even more in heaven as an orgasm hit him.

"Oooh.. ah.." Izaya moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck.. Hnn.." Shizuo groaned as he was filled. Izaya carefully pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside the blonde. Shizuo lay himself fully down as well. Both were panting, trying to catch their breaths after tremendous sex. "I fucking… hate you." Shizuo mumbled between pants.

"Oh, really? You were ready to… beg for more a minute… ago." Izaya smirked and rolled onto his side. He began drawing patterns on the blonde's upper back with the nail of his index finger while he rested his head in his other hand; his elbow digging into the soft mattress of the bed.

Shizuo couldn't help but relax into the gentle sensation. He let out a satisfied sigh. "Shut it, flea." He said in a relaxed tone.

"We need to work on your langue. You curse too much." Izaya chuckled lightly.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and let out another sigh. Izaya smirked when he suddenly felt almost all of his energy return to him along with a huge amount of lust.

"Wanna go for another round?"

* * *

So.. I hope you'll like this ^^ I just felt like writing some Izuo smut and so I did, haha xD Please leave a review and tell me what you think! ^^


End file.
